


Bountiful Harvest

by marmolita, misswonderheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Degrading Praise, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate use of Magic/Powers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Ritual Sex, Victim Initially Doesn't Consent But Starts To Enjoy It During The Act, Virgin Sacrifice, drugged with aphrodisiac and made to beg for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswonderheart/pseuds/misswonderheart
Summary: "When the ritual is over," Tovi said, "will you let me go?"Aris laughed, a low, musical chuckle.  "Oh, Your Highness. After the ritual, you won't want to leave."





	Bountiful Harvest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jury/gifts).



> Hey there jury! I hope you enjoy this and that it hits the spot for your prompt!
> 
> WARNINGS: Noncon, in a forced-to-have-sex-for-a-ritual-while-nonconsensually-sex-drugged sort of way.

Darkness gave way to dim light as the rising sun hit the barred window of Tovi's cell. He was still filthy and bruised from the fight, a trickle of blood drying on his upper lip, but with his wrists bound up behind him with rough rope he couldn't do more than lower his head into the bucket his captors had left him with, and then just enough to drink lest he foul the water. He wasn't sure how long it had been since his carriage had been set upon on the road, but the fact that nobody had come to find him by now suggested that his royal guards had been killed in the struggle.

He hadn't gone down without a fight, but he was a prince of a peaceful kingdom, not a warrior. They'd tied him, blindfolded him, and thrown him in the back of a wagon, only pulling the cloth off his eyes when they'd shoved him into his cell. _Enough wallowing,_ he thought to himself. He could hear movement above his head, footsteps growing louder, and then the door to the hall banged open.

The man who stopped before his cell wasn't at all what he was expecting. A warlord, he'd imagined, or a big brute of a bandit set to demand a ransom for his safe return. Instead, he found himself regarding a handsome, bookish man in green robes that suggested some variety of priesthood. "You're awake," the man said. "Good."

"What do you want with me?" Tovi demanded, glaring into the man's bespectacled face. "Where am I?"

The man only smiled, adjusting his glasses with a long finger, then withdrew a key from the folds of his robe. He unlocked the door, and Tovi hesitated, uncertain whether to try to fight his way out. "I shouldn't bother trying to fight if I were you," the man said, as if he could read his mind. He made a complex gesture with one hand, and the ropes fell away from Tovi's wrists. "The magic of the Priesthood of Aesin is rather strong."

 _Aesin_. That was one of the Centalian deities, he remembered from his studies. Goddess of the harvest, was it? Or springtime? He'd never been very good at foreign religion. "Am I in Centalia, then?" Tovi asked, rubbing his wrists. "And you're a priest?"

Drawing himself up to full height, the man said, "I am Aris, High Priest of Aesin, Keeper of Her Garden, and Sower of Seed."

Yeah, definitely a plant goddess. "The hell does a High Priest of Aesin want with _me_?"

Aris smiled, sharp at the edges in a way Tovi didn't want to think too hard about. "You, Your Highness, are to be Her sacrifice."

***

He tried to run when he caught sight of a door as Aris led him through the winding pathways of what he was starting to realize was a temple. But as soon as he'd taken a step toward freedom, his body had frozen in place as if his muscles had all turned to lead. "We can't have that," Aris said mildly. "Do come along, won't you?" The enchantment fell away, but the demonstration of power was enough to convince Tovi to play along, at least for the time being.

He asked questions along the way -- where are we going, what kind of sacrifice -- but Aris didn't answer him at all, only threatened to take away his power of speech if he didn't shut up. Tovi was tempted to push it and see if he actually would, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get it back, so instead he kept quiet.

The temple was beautiful, the walls covered in frescoes of landscapes and nature's wonders. There were no effigies of Aesin, only altars covered in flowers. Servants and temple slaves hurried to and fro along the corridors, all dressed in the same green as their high priest. "Here we are," Aris said, walking through an archway into a small antechamber. There was a flash of green light that covered the arch, as well as the door on the other side of the room. "That ought to keep you from trying to run again. Behave for the acolytes, or I shall be forced to use more drastic measures." He looked Tovi up and down in a way that made his skin crawl a little, then clapped his hands. The door opened and four acolytes entered, carrying a basin of water and an array of colorful jars. Aris left without a backward glance.

The acolytes lit a brazier and poured flowers onto the flame. The puff of purple smoke that billowed into the room made Tovi cough, though the acolytes didn't seem to notice. It was a little acrid at first, but soon it became overwhelmingly sweet, almost cloying. "Can any of you tell me what this ritual is?" he asked as his breathing cleared. When they ignored him, he grabbed a dark-haired woman by the arm. "Please," he said, "I just need to know."

"A blessing for the crops," the woman said dreamily, then began pulling at his clothes.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"The ritual bath," she replied. "Don't make us call the High Priest back."

A bath couldn't hurt, Tovi supposed. He was grimy, and the water smelled good. Or maybe that was the oil they were pouring into it, or the smoke that left the room in a haze. Either way, he let the acolytes strip off his clothes and bathe him. They weren't timid, cleaning him thoroughly and with almost an aggressive bent. He wished now that he had studied foreign religions more; he wasn’t sure where they were from, but he was getting the impression that they weren’t sympathetic to him or his situation.

When they finished, they draped him in green silks, his clothes having been taken from the chamber while he wasn't paying attention. He felt a little lightheaded, warm and tingly. Had they drugged him with the smoke, or the oil? The acolytes seemed unaffected, but if they were exposed daily they may have built up a tolerance.

Aris came back, then, his eyes lingering on Tovi's body, barely concealed by the sheer silk. "Acceptable," he said. "Follow me, and do remember what I said about too many questions."

"Can I ask just one?" Tovi gave Aris his best pleading expression, the one that had always convinced his mother to indulge him, but Aris only gazed at him with those steady, unreadable eyes.

"Very well," Aris said. "One question only."

"When the ritual is over," Tovi said, "will you let me go?"

Aris laughed, a low, musical chuckle. "Oh, Your Highness. After the ritual, you won't want to leave. But yes, we'll no longer need you once it's complete. Now come along."

Tovi followed, brows furrowed. Aris's long strides were difficult to keep up with, and the draped silks kept brushing against his sensitive bare skin. What did that mean? They'd no longer need him? He wouldn't want to leave? Gods, did anyone even know he was missing yet? He hadn't arrived in Elosia as expected; the Duke must have sent word to his mother, but even swift riders in a relay would take two days to make it back to Gysilin.

All his thoughts of his mother and kingdom disappeared when Aris led him into the sanctuary. The room was enormous, vaulted ceilings leading up to a glass dome that filled the sanctuary with light. Plants poured out of pots and planters all around, and in the center, directly under the dome, was an enormous tree growing in the middle of a grassy garden. The tree was so large that the temple had to have been built around it, carefully constructed to allow it room to continue to grow. No matter that it wasn't his own religion; Tovi could feel that this was a holy place.

"Ah, yes," Aris said. "You begin to understand. These past years have been difficult in Centalia. Flooding, drought, locusts -- no end of problems. Aesin has been displeased, our sacrifices insufficient." He guided Tovi to the garden, arranging him so his back was to the tree. "But you, well. Your kingdom prospers and your granaries overflow. Aesin must be pleased with you, indeed. And so you shall sow your seed in our fields, and our crops shall grow thick and healthy again."

"You want me to-- what, work on your farm?"

Aris laughed. "Foolish boy. Don't worry; all will become clear." He took Tovi's wrists and pressed them up against the tree over his head, leaning in close enough that Tovi could feel the heat of his body. When he let go, Tovi found that he couldn't move, his wrists pinned by an invisible force. The priest's magic, again; he struggled against it, then decided to use his feet instead. Aris was still close enough to kick, but before he could lash out, Aris gestured at his ankles and they were caught in the same magical web.

"Let me go!" Tovi shouted, heart beating faster as fear stabbed through him.

"Be quiet," Aris ordered. "The ritual is about to begin. Don't forget that I can take your voice away forever if I please."

Tovi shut his mouth, sagging back against the tree. If he could just make it through this ritual, then Aris would let him go, wouldn't he? He hadn't said it specifically, but it had been implied. Perhaps that was wishful thinking, but wishful thinking was all he had at the moment. A gong sounded, and silence fell over the sanctuary.

"Mother Aesin," Aris began, his voice echoing through the chamber, "we ask your blessing upon our fields." An acolyte brought forth a pitcher, and Aris waved a hand over it, making it briefly glow purple. "We offer you this sacrifice, that his seed might sow a bountiful harvest."

The acolyte poured some liquid from the pitcher into a cup, which she handed to Aris. He brought the cup to Tovi's lips, and said, "Drink." Tovi turned his head away, but Aris grabbed him by the chin and held him still and poured the thick liquid into his mouth. It was sweet, and it burned on the way down like strong liquor, spreading heat through his limbs.

The chanting started up, then, voices around the sanctuary repeating ritual words over and over as Tovi panted, his body reacting to the liquor. Everything seemed louder, brighter, stronger, the silk he wore like a thousand fingers caressing him and the chanting a sonorous drone that filled his ears with a pleasant buzz. "There you go," Aris said, suddenly right before him. "You feel her blessing, don't you? She's quite pleased with the promise of your sacrifice. Let's not disappoint her."

Aris's hand was on him, stroking down his chest, and Tovi tried again to free himself, fruitlessly struggling against his bonds. "What-- what are you doing?" he gasped, as Aris's hand moved lower.

"Spilling your seed for my Goddess," Aris replied, as his hand closed around Tovi's cock. He jerked against the grip, surprised to realize he was hard. "Don't try to fight it. Mother Aesin will take what she needs, one way or another." He pushed the silk out of the way, exposing Tovi's cock to the open air, stroking him steadily.

Tovi bit his lip, shaking his head. "N--No, don't do this," he begged, willing his body not to respond. He'd never done this before, never had another person touch him so intimately. Gods, what would his mother say when she found out he'd let someone other than his intended do such a thing? He couldn't, he _wouldn't_ let Aris do this.

"Shh," Aris said, twisting his hand. "Are you truly untouched? What a glorious sacrifice you will be." Tovi couldn't stop the helpless sound that escaped him when Aris tightened his fist, no more than he could stop himself from coming, his seed spilling onto the grass at the base of the tree. "There you go," Aris crooned. "Give Mother Aesin her due."

"Stop this," Tovi gasped, when Aris's hand didn't leave him. "Please, stop." The chanting began to rise again, even as he realized he wasn't losing his erection. Aris removed his hand, and for a blessed moment, Tovi thought perhaps the ritual was over.

An acolyte appeared with the pitcher again, though, and Tovi was forced to drink another cup of sweet liquor. It made his cock ache no matter that he came moments before, and when Aris coated his hand in scented oil and touched him again, Tovi had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. "You've taken my-- my seed," he said. "Isn't that enough?"

"My dear," Aris murmured, "we've only just begun."

The liquor and the oil and the magic that clearly infused them both sent him into a haze, his body responding even as his mind rebelled. No amount of protest would make Aris stop, though, his rough hand moving steadily and wringing another orgasm out of him. But still, Aris's hand kept stroking him, the overstimulation somewhere just on this side of painful, and then only because of the magic. "You've gotten enough," Tovi panted, his head hanging down and his wrists pulling weakly at the magic holding him to the tree. "Let me go."

Aris only shook his head. "Give yourself over to it," he said. "Let Her take what She needs. She's kind to Her sacrifices." Tovi groaned, his cock throbbing in Aris's incessant hand. "Go on, beg for what you really want, what you really need." The chanting was getting louder, accompanied now by the pounding of a drum, deep and resonant. An indefinable desire rose up within him, thrumming through his body with every beat of the drum. Aris's free hand ran down the length of Tovi's arm from where his wrists were bound to his shoulder, then up his neck to cup his face. His thumb pressed against Tovi's parted lips, magic tingling at the point of contact. "The Goddess _demands_ it."

Magic flowed from Aris's touch, into his mouth and through the rest of his body, lighting up his nerves and driving him out of his mind with need. "Please," he begged weakly, his mind clouding over.

"Please what?" Aris asked, sliding his thumb down Tovi's lower lip.

 _Please stop,_ he wanted to say, but what came out was, "Please, more."

Aris smiled, a sharp, pleased curve of his lips, and Tovi fell forward as his wrists and ankles were abruptly released. He was caught by Aris's strong arms, and lowered to the grass. "There you are," Aris said, as he laid Tovi out on his back. "I knew you would be a perfect sacrifice." Tovi moaned as Aris moved over him, lowering himself so their bodies pressed together. He didn't know what he was doing, but the magic made his fear and confusion seem farther and farther away every minute. The only thing that mattered now was getting _more_ , and he didn't even know what that meant. All he could do was arch up into Aris's touch, his fists clenching in the folds of Aris's robes, his legs spreading to make room.

The touch of Aris's lips on his neck felt like fire, each sucking kiss making his need spiral higher. "Please," he said again, moaning. "Please!" Aris pushed the silks away, exposing Tovi's body to the cool air and the tickle of the grass. His lips trailed down Tovi's collarbone, his hands roaming hotly over the rest of his body. When one of them curved around his ass, Tovi shuddered. He wasn't entirely naive -- he knew the things men got up to, even if he'd never done it himself. He'd never thought it would feel so _good_ though, to have another man's hand touching him so intimately, claiming his body.

"Aesin is pleased with you," Aris murmured against Tovi's neck. "Oh, yes, She's going to get Her fill of your seed." He shifted, and Tovi could feel the hot press of Aris's cock against his thigh. Then Aris was turning him over, pressing his face down into the grass and pulling his hips up, and an acolyte approached them to give Aris a small jar. He couldn't see what happened after that, couldn't even feel much shame at the fact that he was about to lose his virginity in front of the temple acolytes. When a slick finger slid between his cheeks he found himself trembling.

He wanted to protest. He intended to, but his body betrayed him, hips pushing back against the touch as Aris's finger slid inside. A moan tore its way from his throat and his cock throbbed, the feeling barely whetting his appetite. He needed _more_. Tovi reached for his own cock, and Aris let him, as he started to move his finger in shallow thrusts. It was only seconds before Tovi came again, wondering at how the magic seemed to make his body able to do this over and over when he felt like he ought to be drained dry by now. Then again, his cock was still hard, no matter that he'd come several times already.

Aris made a pleased sound and added another finger. "The Goddess bestows Her favor upon Her sacrifice," he purred, touching someplace inside him that made him see stars. "And you _are_ a pretty sacrifice, aren't you, sowing your seed, desperate for your fields to be _plowed_."

"Please," Tovi gasped, rocking back into the touch. "Please, more, I need it, please--!"

"Do you want to take my cock?" Aris asked, his breath hot in Tovi's ear. "Do you want to have the seed fucked out of you?"

" _Yes_ , Gods, _please_ ," Tovi pleaded. There was nothing else, now, nothing left in his head but the driving need to be filled, to be fucked, to be used.

"Don't beg to any other Gods," Aris said sharply, his hand coming down to crack against Tovi's ass. "You'll beg Mother Aesin to take you, or no one at all."

Moaning, Tovi writhed and begged, "Please, Mother Aesin, a-- accept my sacrifice." Aris let out a pleased huff of breath, then his fingers withdrew and the blunt head of his cock pressed against Tovi's entrance. "Oh, fuck, _fuck_ \--!" Aris didn't give him time to get used to the idea before he pressed inside, the hot length of his cock stretching and filling him perfectly. He'd never imagined it would feel like this, so all-consuming he couldn't _think_ \-- all he could do was feel.

Tovi had to let go of his cock and use both hands just to keep himself stable on the ground as Aris started to move. "Yes," Aris hissed, starting to thrust harder and deeper. "Give Her your body. Give Her your seed. Let Her take it and make it into Her bounty." Tovi's face pressed into the grass, his eyes sliding shut as he succumbed to the pleasure of his body. He came again, without even a hand on his cock, and again after that. It didn't stop, the chanting and drumming and magic keeping him going until he was coming dry, shaking and crying and overstimulated beyond imagination.

Yes, he thought as he slid into unconsciousness, the harvest would be bountiful indeed.


End file.
